Dream Goes Wandering
by D. M. Evans
Summary: Lindsey and Faith’s new assignment comes at a high cost, a piece of their hearts Angel S1 AR
1. Chapter 1

DREAM GOES WANDERING

By D.M. Evans

Disclaimer - They are in no way shape or form mine, with the exception of Dante and he also earns me no money. Everyone else belongs to Mr. Whedon.

Timeline - AtS - first season, this is an AR. The main change is Faith didn't turn herself into the police and is working full time for Wolfram and Hart who hide her from Angel.

Rating - NC-17

Feedback - Yes please, - Lindsey/Faith

Summary - Lindsey and Faith's new assignment comes at a high cost, a piece of their hearts

Author's Note #1 _- _This was written for Writing Goddess' Lindsey Ficathon. I was writing for Crazygirl Mary and challenge requirements are at the end. Thanks to Kat for the beta!

Author's Note #2 - I know there was supposed to be no Angel in this so I'm hoping his off camera appearance isn't too big a disappointment, but I needed a reason for the first cemetery scene to bring things full circle at the end and Faith and Lindsey aren't as romantic as one might hope for.

Author's #3 - I freely admit inspiration for Dante D'Amato comes in part from the character Rocky in Joan of Arcadia and Maisie in Connie Willis' novel _Passage. _He was named for my cousin, Dante, who nearly died of brain cancer as a child and faced many of the challenges my fictional Dante does.

_Tabi ni yande  
yume wa kareno o  
kakemeguru_

_On a journey, ill_

_my dream goes wandering_

_over withered fields_

_**Basho - Death Haiku**_

CHAPTER ONE

Lindsey caressed the tanned flesh of the firebrand lying next to him in his bed. He felt her strong muscles tightening at his touch.

Faith batted at him wearily. "Sleep now."

He kissed her shoulder. "You sleep. I have to get to work."

"You work too much. All work and no play makes Lindsey a dull boy."

"That's why you're here, Faith." He stroked her tangled hair. "You keep me from ever being dull."

Faith laughed into her pillow then pulled the covers up over her head. Lindsey took a shower, his mind mulling over the morning waiting for him at the office. He wished he had a better handle on his current lover, and those insecurities of his took precedence over thoughts of Wolfram and Hart. Lindsey had no doubts Faith could cut his throat without much thought if she decided he had outlived his usefulness to her. That was why maintaining control of her was paramount.

Lindsey knew why she was with him. At first it had been a big 'thank you' for Wolfram and Hart sheltering her from the police, and, more importantly, from Angel and Buffy. When Lindsey told her that Wolfram and Hart would keep her safe if she'd work for them, Faith had been grateful enough to screw his brains out right there in his office. It was hardly an easy alliance, however.

He kept her in his bed with the idea of if he wasn't happy, she might find Wolfram and Hart no longer had a use for her. He wasn't easy with the idea, however. He didn't mind being exploitive, but there were limits. This was crossing them, but once Faith had him, he wanted more and now couldn't see a safe way out. Sometimes he wasn't sure if he was really the one in charge.

Lindsey knew it wouldn't last. As soon as Faith found a better deal, she'd take it. He suspected Wolfram and Hart might realize already they made a mistake with her. She was too unstable; worse, she could lead him by the cock. If they wanted Faith around, they should have put Lindsey in charge of the' turn-Angel-dark' project and given Lilah the Slayer instead of the other way around. But, so far, no one was complaining. He and Lilah weren't in competition much any more, rarely seeing each other now that their respective duties didn't dovetail.

The shower over, Lindsey dressed and headed into work to see what his Slayer might be called upon to do. With his giant mug of cappuccino at the ready, he perused his case files and various suggestions from higher ups, looking for the project that sounded challenging enough to keep Faith entertained.

Hearing someone come in, Lindsey looked up. He was surprised to see Holland. "What can I do for you, sir?" Lindsey set aside the paperwork.

Holland didn't sit, which never failed to make Lindsey nervous. "I have a task for you and Faith, one she may not like to do."

Lindsey's brow creased. He didn't like the sound of this. Faith was hard enough to handle even at the best of times. He didn't want to think about dealing with her when she was in a bad mood. "What is it?" He was hoping for something not too horrible, feeling the nagging of a conscience not quite dead.

"You remembered Dante D'Amato?" It really wasn't a question.

How could he forget the irrepressible Dante, son of one of their best clients? "Of course."

"The D'Amato's are in town, and there have been multiple threats on Dante's life. We need Faith to guarantee the child's safety." Holland seemed almost amused by this, probably because he wasn't the one to tell Faith she had been tagged as babysitter.

Lindsey tried not to wince. Faith babysitting and Dante, of all kids, this would be bad. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Holland's face sobered. "Lindsey, do take care that Faith is on her best behavior."

Lindsey smiled flatly. "I'll do my best, sir. Do we have any ideas as to what might be threatening Dante?"

Holland's somber look deepened. "Sadly, no. We're working on it. If Mr. D'Amato's son dies, there'll be hell to pay."

Lindsey knew that wasn't a figure of speech. D'Amato was a wicked bastard. He pitied Dante having such a father but to D'Amato's credit, he didn't usually allow Dante to see the things he did. "I'll get things ready, sir. Which safe house will we be using?"

"The one on Lake View."

Lindsey scowled.

"I know." Holland held up his hands. "It's hard to defend but Mr. D'Amato doesn't want Dante to be afraid."

"Of course," Lindsey said, thinking on all the large windows and woods. It was more of a weekend home than a safe house. It did have protection spells, of course, but sometimes the old-fashioned ways worked best, like a sniper at five hundred yards through the picture window.

Holland left him with those thoughts. Lindsey had done Dante duty several times before. He liked the boy, odd as he was. Faith was going to hate this if Dante's unconventional charm failed. He'd need to take her out for some fun tonight, and Lindsey knew where. He could take care of the uneasy feeling he had at the same time.


	2. A Little Too Much Fun

Author's Note - The original version of this story was rated for mature adults. If you are of age and would like to see it in that format, you can find it under my pen name at foreverfandom dot net.

CHAPTER TWO

"So, what is this place?" Faith glanced around the packed bar. "I don't see a dance floor." She sounded disappointed.

"Caritas. It's a popular place with Wolfram and Hart. The owner is a seer. He can read you personally. He's usually fairly accurate and the best part, Angel doesn't know about this place yet." Lindsey studied his date's outfit, a flirty, 'barely-there' black slip dress and ebon sandals. Faith was lovely.

"A seer? I'm not sure I want anyone reading my future." Faith made a face, shuddering. "I don't buy into that junk anyhow."

Lindsey smirked. "The Host won't just read you randomly. He can only do it if you sing."

Faith's lip curled. "Sing?"

Lindsey's smirk deepened. "Did I mention that this is a Karaoke bar?" For a moment, he thought she might pop him one.

"Karaoke? I hate that shit." She started to turn and head for the door.

Lindsey caught her hand and she jerked away. "You'll like this. It gets a little surreal, especially when some of the demons get singing."

Faith's eyes bugged. "Demons?"

"Must have forgotten to mention the Host is a demon, and so are a lot of his clients, some good, some bad and they all get along. No violence is allowed." Lindsey shrugged. "I think he has it spelled that way, sort of like some of the safe houses."

"You're making less sense by the minute. I thought we were going to have fun." Faith crossed her arms, tilting back in her chair.

This was another reason Lindsey knew he and Faith would never progress past the animal sex part of the relationship. She was too crude. He had grown up poor, too, but unlike her, he had learned to appreciate the finer things in life. Faith might want them, but it was like giving a glass sculpture to a toddler. "Just give it a chance, Faith. If you're not having fun, we can leave after I get my turn on stage."

She laughed, reaching for her beer. "You're going to sing?"

"I do it a lot actually. It helps in the business," he assured her.

Faith nodded. "Fair enough. I want to hear you sing." She slugged back some beer. "When are you going to talk to me about our new assignment? It's a bad one. I can tell from the look in your eye."

Lindsey shook his head. "It's actually not that bad. It's a little different."

Faith's red lips thinned, her eyes going dangerous. "Different how?"

"It's body guard work." He held up a finger to hold back her protests. "It's more difficult than you might think. We don't know what we're on the look out for."

Faith snorted. "Sounds dull. Guess I could be asked to do worse things."

She had no idea, he thought bitterly. "Put it this way, Faith, the next best assignment was dealing with the Adlin demons, and they're covered with something that looks like free-running pustules." He smirked.

"Eww." Faith squeezed her eyes shut then snapped her head around, hearing the Host taking the stage, welcoming everyone to Caritas. She looked at the Host's dapper electric blue suit and lemony shirt then back at Lindsey with a grin on her face. "Should someone that green wear those colors?"

Lindsey swallowed a laugh. "For the Host, that's sedate."

"Wonder if he's related to Xander," Faith mused.

Lindsey tried to place the name. He thought it might be in the Sunnydale file. Wolfram and Hart liked to keep track of Slayers just to be sure they weren't doing business where a Slayer could get in the way. They all couldn't be counted on like Faith.

Faith started in on her second beer while a Getajab demon started singing _M_y _Way_, sounding a lot like a steam heater on the fritz. She seemed to be enjoying herself as much as she could. Lindsey knew sitting quietly wasn't Faith's strong point. Suddenly he felt something under the table. Lindsey's eyes opened wide as he felt toes rubbing his crotch. He looked across the table in shock. Faith just smiled prettily.

"Faith," he whispered.

"Yeah?" Her toes kept caressing him.

"You can't do that here."

"Why not? Live a little, Lindsey." Her foot dropped away as she sat up, pulling her chair around a bit.

Damn, it felt good. He didn't want her to stop. "I mean it, Faith, please." His voice dropped low, husky with desire.

"I think you like this." She licked her painted lips. "You'd love to take me right under this table."

Leave it to Faith to test his limits, his good sense, the depths of his passions. Yes, he did want that very much. He caught her hand, bringing it up, pinning it gently against the table. "I can't, Faith. Not here. I have no idea if the Host can sense that sort of thing. The Senior Partners depend on me getting input from the Host, and I can't do that if I've been kicked out of here."

She pulled her hand away, kicking back to her side of the table. She gave him a disgusted look as she slipped her sandals back on. "Do you do anything not approved by them first?"

Lindsey sat up, leaning over the table. He caught her face, pulling her in for a kiss. "I do, but some things aren't negotiable."

"Why?" she asked airily and he was fairly sure she honestly didn't get it.

He sat back, his hand fumbling for his highball. He let the whiskey burn down his throat. "Because I'm in no hurry to go to hell, Faith, and trust me when I say they could send us both there, dead or alive."

Faith sucked in her bottom lip, considering that. "You have a point. But next time, you give in," she ordered.

"If it won't get us both killed, you have my word," he said, giving her the limits to which she could test him. He hoped she wasn't thinking of taking it into the bathroom or someplace near by just out of the Host's line of sight. He'd stick with his claims of Wolfram and Hart's displeasure.

Faith settled back and turned her eyes back to the stage. Lindsey watched her suck at the neck of the beer bottle, her tongue lapping around the top, probing into it, all designed to arouse and punish him at the same time. It was one of those moments where he wondered who was in charge, him or her.

The Host startled them both by appearing suddenly at Lindsey's side. He put a hand on Lindsey's shoulder. "No guitar tonight, Blue Eyes?"

Lindsey caught Faith's amused look at that. "Not tonight. Faith and I have plans for later, and it just would have been in the way."

The Host gave them a knowing look and a wide smile. "Understood. We'll miss your talented fingers. Will your friend be singing, too?"

Faith waved her hands. "No, no, we don't want that."

"Pity. I'll be you have the perfect whiskey voice." The Host favored her with a warm look. "You ready to go on up, Linds?"

Lindsey nodded, thankful his body was back under his control. He threaded his way through the crowded bar to the stage. He saw the Host talking to Faith, and she seemed to be getting more amused by the moment. He plugged in numbers of the song he wanted and joined in smoothly with Brooks & Dunn's lyrics. They were some of his favorite performers. He felt naked without his guitar, and it was all he could do to not strum along on an 'air guitar.'

"_You picked me up, you shot me down  
You're stepping out all over town  
Drove me back to drinking in this bar  
I found myself a brand new friend  
I'm headed down that road again   
Working on my next broken heart _

_Happy or sad it's hard to tell  
You taught me how to hurt so well  
But when it comes to love I know my part  
I'll play this game that I can't win  
I'll be somebody's fool again_

_Working on my next broken heart _

Even as he was heading back to the table, Lindsey knew whatever it was the Host had seen was going to be bad. The demon stepped back so Lindsey could reclaim his spot at the table. He canted his eyes up, meeting the Host's fiery ones. "What's wrong?"

The Host's lips pursed. "I hate giving this kind of news, Blue Eyes. Something big and bad is heading your way. You need to be on guard or there'll be more than one death."

Lindsey's mind flashed to young Dante. "More than one? Then there'll be one regardless?"

"Maybe," the Host said. "Sorry." He headed off to his next customer.

"Well, that was ever so helpful," Faith sniffed, watching the Host's peacock coloring getting swallowed by the shadows.

Lindsey grimaced. "I don't like the sound of that."

Faith waved a hand. "Forget him, Lindsey. I could have mumbled the same thing after looking at the crud in your mug, or however it's done. You and I are on guard duty, right? Nothing's getting past me."

Lindsey wished he had her confidence. No, actually he didn't. Faith was overconfident. It would get someone killed. He just hoped it wasn't Dante because that would sign their death warrants, too; D'Amato would see to it.

Faith grabbed his hand and pulled. "Let's jet."

He didn't argue with her, his mood soured.

"You know, you have a nice voice," she said, leading him to his baby, a pristine, deep green, 1975 Alfa Romeo Spider Veloce It was the kind of car that could make a guy hard just thinking about sitting in it, testing its horsepower on a beautiful stretch of road.

"Thanks."

"So." She flashed a cat smile at him. "Do you have talented fingers?"

He pulled her against him, nuzzling her hair. "Very much so."

"And am I your next broken heart?" She nipped his collar bone.

He figured there was little doubt of it. "Could be."

Faith shoved him into the convertible, her lips devouring his. She climbed in after him. His zipper was down before he knew what was happening.

He pushed her away gently. "Uh, Faith, this parking lot's not very private."

She wiggled free of his hands. "That's the point."

Lindsey didn't argue as she grabbed him roughly, There was no slow and easy tonight with Faith. Her mouth and lips were insistent. Lindsey forgot to be worried about getting caught in public. All the sounds from outside the car blurred into a white noise so there was no sounds until the night was shattered by his cell phone.

"Damn it."

"Don't you dare answer it." Faith turned her attention back to the matter at hand, and the phone kept ringing. He reached for it, and she swatted it against the dashboard.

"I was just turning it off," he said.

"You'd dodge my calls?" Holland's voice floated up out of the phone.

"Fuck," Lindsey whispered, realizing the whack off the dashboard had turned it on. He leaned over Faith who refused to let him go and picked up his phone. "No, sir. I was talking about the radio." Lindsey paused, sheltering the speaker end as he gasped when Faith reached into his pants. His voice cracked as he asked, "What can I do for you, sir?"

Lindsey listened, his hand clamped over one end of the phone as Faith pushed the limits. The longer he listened to Holland, the harder Faith worked him, fingers, hair, tongue, lips and teeth getting into the act. His brain only half-registered things Holland was saying until he managed to drop the phone. Faith sat back, and handed him the phone.

"Yes? Sorry, sir, I dropped the phone. What was that?" Lindsey asked, barely able to get words out as Faith made a big show of licking her lips.

"I said you only have about a half hour to reach our associates before Angel's crew gets there. You had best hurry, and it would benefit you to take our Slayer with you," Holland repeated, and Lindsey heard the annoyance in his tone.

"Faith's with me, sir. We'll get right over there."

"Yes, I thought she might be," Holland's voice shifted to amusement. "Don't disappoint me, Lindsey."

"I won't, sir." Lindsey rang off and tucked his phone away. "Damn."

"Damn that was good or just damn?"

"Both." He leaned over and kissed her. "And thank you, by the way. It's your turn next."

"But first?" She rolled the mints over her teeth noisily.

"But first we need to get to the cemetery and warn this little gang of vampires that Wolfram and Hart likes to use that they need to get out of Dodge because Angel and company are heading their way."

"To make a lot of dust." Faith bobbed her head.

"Exactly."

Lindsey turned over the engine of the Spider and let his baby open up as they ripped through town to rescue some vampires when all he really wanted was to take Faith home and continue what she had started in the car.

"You know, somehow it feels really wrong to just let vampires go," Faith said, watching the inhabitants of a large, cool white, mausoleum scattering into its depths and into whatever tunnels they had dug or taken over.

"Probably part of your Slayer nature. You are hard-wired to kill them, after all," Lindsey said, satisfied that they had beaten Angel to the vampire gang. They'd have to relocate but they'd be safe. He knew they'd contact Wolfram and Hart as soon as they were settled. The firm took too good a care of them in return for their services for them not to. However, Lindsey despised these kind of vampires, living in tombs like vermin. At least Russell Winters had had brains enough to do well for himself, to live like a human. The same went for Angel.

"It's just laughable that they're that scared of Angel." Faith snorted, heading out of the crypt.

"Don't ever underestimate, Angel, Faith. I shouldn't have to tell you that," he said sharply. He didn't want Faith's overconfidence getting her killed. More importantly, he didn't want it getting him killed.

Faith just rolled her eyes. She suddenly stopped and pointed. Lindsey followed her hand and saw Angel's land-barge weaving its way up to where they were. Faith nodded her head, indicating an escape path. Lindsey let her lead the way through the cemetery, her eyesight more adapted to the dark than his. The cemetery was large and they had parked his Spider nowhere near the crypt just in case of this. He didn't want in a car chase with his little sports car and Angel's muscle-mobile. If they wrecked, Angel would be fine. Lindsey'd be fitting into a coffin, what was left of him. More importantly, he didn't want Angel to know he had been around at all.

Finally, he and Faith ducked down behind another crypt, this one more modest, older than the other. Behind it were two long slabs covering the graves that lay below them, the words barely decipherable. This was the less traveled portion of the graveyard, Lindsey realized, less amenable he supposed to vampire's living there. As they hunkered down, Faith started toying with the skin of his back just above the waist line, her fingers light and teasing. He looked at her bemused.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Finishing what we started in the car."

Lindsey's first thought, selfish in the extreme, was that they had finished that. "Here? Now? With Angel in the cemetery?"

Faith's teeth shone in the moonlight as the smile threatened to consume her face. "What are you afraid of?"

"My obituary saying, he was found with no pants murdered in a graveyard," Lindsey replied and Faith laughed softly.

"Chicken."

"Very much so, yes." He grinned, but Faith didn't stop. Her finger went up and down his spine.

"Come on," she purred. "You only live once."

"That's the problem," he replied, not sure it was entirely true of Wolfram and Hart employees. He heard Angel and Gunn's voices. "Shhh."

Faith bowled him over backwards onto one of the gravestone slabs. "Oh Alex!" she panted loudly. "Yes, just like that. Oh, baby, yes!"

Lindsey froze as her voice boomed through the night air then he heard Cordelia saying something about graveyard pervs not being only in Sunnydale. Gunn chimed in with a 'I don't want to see that.' Angel called out a warning to get out of the cemetery because it wasn't safe, and then nothing but the sounds of Angel's gang deciding the vampire nest was empty and them heading out.

"See?" Faith said, as if her plan had been a great one.

Lindsey figured as long as it worked, he wasn't going to complain. "You were right."

"I'm right about lots of stuff." She nipped his ear, pulling off his shirt.

"Uh, Faith, they're gone. We can leave."

"Who wants to leave?" She stripped off her shirt. Her bra looked grey in the moonlight as Lindsey's hands fumbled with it. He knew this was a battle he'd lose.

He just hoped Angel wasn't going to be perverse and drive around looking to warn the 'kids' more sternly. Faith nearly ruined his zipper yanking his pants down. Afterwards, as she let him rest, Lindsey looked up at the stars, wondering how he had gotten this messed up and why he loved it so much.


	3. Meeting Dante

CHAPTER THREE

"Not to sound like an arrogant jerk, but let me do the talking where Mr. D'Amato is concerned," Lindsey said as they headed for the hotel's elevator. "I know how to deal with his ego."

Faith eyed him hostilely. "I don't like playing the mute servant, Lindsey."

"No one does, Faith, but some times it's necessary. Don't make me remind you what happens if the Senior Partners are displeased with your performance." Lindsey hated playing that card again but it was easier to deal with Faith if she didn't get enough rope to hang herself. He ignored her scowl as they got into the elevator. Oh, she remembered what happens well enough, at least enough to silence her.

Lindsey led her to the penthouse. He moved stiffly. His back hurt. In the bedroom mirror, he could read part of the gravestone she had screwed him on inscription in the bruises on his back. He knocked on the door. "Mr. D'Amato, it's Mr. McDonald and Dante's arranged companion," he called softly.

Lindsey wasn't surprised to be greeted with a Desert Eagle .50 caliber pointed at his face. Still, that didn't mean he was happy staring down that cannon. If Faith was nervous, he couldn't tell it.

D'Amato gave him a greasy smile. "A little girl?"

Lindsey put a hand on Faith's arm, feeling her tense for an explosion. "She's far more than a little girl."

"I trust the Senior Partners's judgement, Mr. McDonald." D'Amato waved them in with his gun. "We're just about ready."

"We'll wait here until you're done, sir," Lindsey said, not wanting to go any further inside. He didn't want to know what D'Amato was doing.

Faith gave Lindsey a shove once D'Amato disappeared into the house. "I have to guard that jerk?" she hissed.

"No, you're not guarding Mr. D'Amato. You're guarding his son."

Faith's brow beetled. Lindsey could see the confusion. He had regretfully kept Faith light on the details to cut down on the chances she might just blow off the assignment. She had been happy thinking she was guarding a wealthy man. "His what?"

"His son, Dante. You'll like him," Lindsey promised. "Dante's a smart kid."

"I'm the fucking baby-sitter?" she growled in his ear, her fingers digging into his arm painfully.

"Let's hope not." He smirked. "The way it works is this, someone is trying to kill Dante to get at D'Amato. Your job is to make sure that doesn't happen."

"I can't believe this." She shoved him again, hard enough he knew the heel of her hand was going to leave a bruise.

"Lindsey!" a young voice cried excitedly. Lindsey and Faith looked at the doorway. A short ten-year-old stood there, a Playstation system cradled in his arms. Lindsey saw Faith studying Dante's dark curls, his deep dark eyes and the fragile whiteness of his skin. It was obvious to anyone with eyes Dante was unwell. "I'm gonna whip your butt." Dante tapped the game.

Lindsey laughed. "I have no doubts. Dante, this is Faith. She's going to be keeping an eye out for you."

Dante shoved the game into Lindsey's hands then held out one slender hand to Faith. "Hi. I like your name."

Faith managed a smile and shook hands as if afraid of kids. Lindsey knew that look well. He had seen it in Lilah's eyes. "Nice to meet ya, kid."

"I have it you know, faith," Dante said, and Faith gave him a perplexed look.

"Dante, don't be morbid," D'Amato warned, wagging a finger at his son.

The boy just shrugged and looked up at Faith. "We ready?"

"We're ready."

Lindsey carried the toy down to the car garage and saw Johnson, D'Amato's major domo, there with the boy's luggage. They loaded up the car and Lindsey started for Lake View Drive. Dante sat in the back with Faith and he could see the boy was ready to burst with all the questions and tidbits of information he loved to share. "How's it been going, Dante?"

"Good," the boy said unconvincingly. "I found out something new for you, Lindsey. Did you know St. Angelus Orsucci was burned to death in Japan in the 1600's?"

"No, that's pretty harsh," Lindsey said, glancing over at Faith. "Dante's fascinated with the saints."

"Not the saints," Dante corrected, leaning over the back of Faith's seat. "How they died."

"Sit back, please, Dante. Are you strapped in?" Lindsey looked up into the rearview mirror. "He's a wealth of famous last words and how a variety of people met their ends untimely or otherwise, Faith."

"Untimely's more interesting," Dante assured him, his dark eyes glinting.

"Strange little hobby," Faith muttered. "I'm still trying not to giggle at St. Angelus."

Lindsey snorted, catching Dante's perplexed expression in the rear view mirror. He, of course, had no idea who Faith meant.

"There's two St. Angelus's," Dante said, immediately warming to a fresh audience. "Angelus of Arci lived in the late 1600's and into the next century but he didn't die in an interesting way. He had visions though, and could heal, see into men's souls and could bilocate. I wouldn't mind meeting a real healer."

"I wouldn't mind being in two places at once," Lindsey replied, thinking of all the advantages that would entail.

"Uh-huh." Faith twisted in her seat to looked at Dante. "You believe in all that stuff, kid?"

"I like to think there's something good waiting for us after we die. That's what I meant when I said I had faith. I like your name," Dante reminded her. "My name, D'Amato, means God's Love. I kinda hope there's some of that, too. How did you get to be a bodyguard, Faith?"

"I'm not exactly," she grumbled.

"You're special, Dante," Lindsey said. "Faith's a big gun. She'll make sure the bad things stay away."

Dante pouted. "I wish the demons would stay away. I get tired of hiding from them."

Faith smiled at him. "I'm good at making demons stay away, kid. I'm gonna make sure nothing touches you." Lindsey thought she might actually mean it and that surprised him.

"Thanks. Since you asked, I think near death experiences are trying to tell us something about the other side. Lots of people see fog. Did you know Emily Dickinson's last words were 'the fog is rising?' She had Bright's disease and would only let her doctors examine her by watching through a half-closed door. Ain't that nuts?" Dante put his hand over Faith's.

"Uh, yeah." Faith tapped Lindsey's shoulder. He waved her off.

Lindsey amused himself with catching glimpses of Faith's face as Dante continued to regalia her with splashy deaths and disasters all the way to the safe house. She was quick to get out of the car and check out the house to be sure it was clear. They hustled Dante inside and Lindsey went back to the car to collect their stuff.

Faith was waiting for him at the door. "Lindsey, what have you gotten me into? Daycare for Baby Death?"

Lindsey grinned. "Dante's not so bad."

"He's a freaky little kid," she hissed. "Being a death encyclopedia isn't normal."

"Well, Dante has his own style." Lindsey muscled the luggage past her. "Where is he?"

"Setting up his Playstation." Faith hesitated then whispered. "What's wrong with him, really?"

"Viral endocarditis," Lindsey replied and off her blank look added, "A virus ate up his heart muscle. Dante's dying, Faith. That's why he's so preoccupied with death and saints and the afterlife. He's trying to make it less scary for himself."

"Dying," she murmured, pity in her eyes, or at least he thought it was pity. Lindsey had never seen the emotion on display in Faith before.

"Unless he gets a new heart, yes." Lindsey took a deep breath, hating to think on the boy's chances. "And Dante's a rare blood type."

Faith's lips skinned back. "And some bastard wants the kid to die faster?"

Lindsey liked hearing the indignation in her growl. He hated people who hurt kids. It was a line he drew, even with Wolfram and Hart. It made him feel better that Faith seemed to share that dislike. "Faster and more horribly, just to get back at his father."

"That sucks."

"Now you see why I thought this was a good assignment for you?"

Faith nodded and followed him inside. Dante was still plugging in the Playstation.

"What games you bring, kiddo?" Lindsey asked.

"_Resident Evil, Silent Hill _and _Mortal Kombat_." Dante climbed up on the couch and looked over at Lindsey. "Can I play Faith first?"

"I've never played these kinds of games, kid," Faith said.

"That'll make it easier." Dante grinned. "I'll slaughter you."

Faith laughed. "How about you slaughter Lindsey first, and I'll watch him so I know how to play?"

Dante's grin grew. "Okay."

"Thanks, Faith." Lindsey gave her a wry smile.

They played for awhile, mostly letting Dante win, until he'd protest they were too easy on him. Lindsey let the play go on, with him and Faith trading off watching the outside for danger, until Dante started wheezing.

"Okay, let's take a break." He patted the boy's shoulder. "Dante, you could use a nap."

"No! I'm not tired." He pushed out his lower lip when Lindsey didn't relent. "Can I just lay on the couch and watch tv?"

"I guess so but you need to lay quietly," Lindsey said sternly, remembering what he'd been told about Dante's rest requirements.

"Okay."

It didn't take Dante long to fall asleep in spite of his protests. Lindsey went to fish a V-8 out of the fridge. "When Dante wakes up, remind him he needs to have one of these." Lindsey took a swig.

"That stuff's gross." Faith grimaced.

He shrugged. "It's good for you."

Faith put a hand on Lindsey's arm. "Is Dante going to be okay? He was looking blue."

"That's why I had him take a break. He gets excited and his heart has to strain. It could kill him."

Faith glanced out the kitchen door towards the living room. "How long does he have?"

"No one knows. He's responding to the anti-arrhythmia drugs but just barely. He doesn't have long," Lindsey said, feeling a pit forming in his stomach at the thought.

Faith sighed. "I'm going to check the woods again. It's starting to get dark."

"Okay. I'll start dinner." He glanced into the freezer. "Frozen burritos or frozen pizza?"

"Lovely." Faith made a face. "Pizza."

He gave her an indignant look. "Hey, at least it's DiGiorgno's so it won't be too bad."

"You'll make a great house husband some day." Faith chucked his arm before heading out.

Lindsey slung some pizzas in the oven. He didn't really care for the stuff either but it wasn't like he could order out. Faith didn't come back quickly. Getting nervous, Lindsey went back to the living room, feeling for the side arm he had. The holy water, stakes and a sword were in storage in the living room. He was going for them when Faith returned. The sound of the door woke Dante.

"Problems?" Lindsey's gaze cut towards the window.

"Thought I heard something but I couldn't find anything," Faith replied.

"Is this the point in the action picture when they say something stupid like 'stay frosty'?" Dante asked wryly, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, pretty much." Faith smiled. "We could wing one of Lindsey's frozen pizzas at them. That'll stop a demon in its tracks."

Lindsey eyed her evilly. "There is nothing wrong with my pizza."

"Nothing beer wouldn't fix," Faith zinged back.

"You're stuck with V-8, orange juice, or water," Lindsey replied.

"I guess I'll get us all a V-8," Faith grumped. "Well, you two. Water it is for me."

Dante turned on _The Simpson's. _They soon sat down to a meal of pizza and healthy drinks. Lindsey could tell Dante would be ready for bed soon after dinner and knew the boy would fight him on it. Dante always did. He felt bad for the kid. Not many deserved to suffer like this and he had yet to meet many kids that would fit the 'they deserve it' category.

Dante sat next to Faith on the couch, barely nibbling down two slices of pizza. He looked at the tattoo on her arm. He touched it gently. "Did it hurt?"

Faith pushed back a stray strand of hair, thinking on her answer. "Actually, yeah. I mean, I still would have done it but it hurt more than I thought it would."

Dante chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully, his dark eyes studying Faith. "I can't ever get one, even if I get my new heart. Too risky."

"Well, when you got this much handsome going on, what do you need ink for?" Faith ruffled his hair.

Dante hunched up, giggling. His cheeks burned red. "I'm not handsome."

"Sure you are, kid. I knew boys back in school who would have done anything to have your looks," Faith assured him.

Lindsey grinned, watching her flirt. As odd as Dante was, he had a way of getting into people's hearts. And the boy was cute, just pale and too thin. Still, it was easy to see the man he would most likely never become.

"Really?" Dante asked.

"You'll be a regular Casanova some day," Faith replied.

"Did you know Casanova died of old age and his last words were 'I have lived as a philosopher and die as a Christian? Kinda boring but he did try to starve himself to death once over a girl." Dante's face turned somber. "I've never had a girlfriend. Dad says I will some day but I'm not so sure."

"Your dad's right." Faith tried to sound optimistic but didn't quite make it.

Dante shrugged. "You have a boyfriend?"

Faith looked over at Lindsey. "Not really."

Lindsey didn't feel hurt. He never considered her his girlfriend. They were fuck buddies at best, something uglier at worse.

Dante beamed. "Want to be my girlfriend?"

Faith laughed. "Well, I'm a little older than you but sure."

"Cool."

"Hey Romeo, I hate to break this up, but did you do your breathing exercises yet?" Lindsey asked, giving a glance at the clock.

Dante scowled at him. "Yes."

"Uh-huh. Want to try again?" Lindsey knew how much Dante hated them and Lindsey knew there was no way the boy had done them without someone pushing him. He didn't blame the boy. He was always exhausted afterwards.

Dante tromped off and got his breathing equipment. Lindsey had to keep a watchful eye on the boy until he did the exercises. He was shaking and bluish again by the time he was done. Lindsey let him sit up for another hour watching TV and flirting with Faith before sending him to bed.

"I'll take first watch," Faith said once Dante was settled. "Why don't you get some sleep yourself?"

Lindsey didn't argue. Neither of them had said much about what Faith might have heard in the woods but he knew they were both thinking on it, hoping for the best.


	4. Padfoot

CHAPTER FOUR

"Did I tell you about the time I died?" Dante asked, very conversationally as he played _Silent Hill_ by himself.

Faith glanced up from where she was sharpening her sword. Lindsey having heard the tale kept checking the protection spells. "No. You died?"

"Twice actually. The medicines they put me on to make my heart beat right never work for long. My heart just stopped." Dante's eyes glistened suddenly with tears. "I hate when they have to use the paddles on me. It hurts."

"I'm sorry." Setting aside the sword, Faith moved closer to Dante. "Were you afraid?"

Dante shook his head. "There was all this fog, and when it cleared I was in a garden. It was very peaceful. I didn't see God or angels or even my mom. She was killed when I was five. But it was pretty there, lots of animals and I could run and play with them. I can't do that here." His brow furrowed. "I'm not afraid to go back."

"That's good, not being afraid," Faith said, looking to Lindsey for guidance but he didn't have the right words to lend her. "Fear just makes being here and dreading what's head that much worse."

Lindsey, done with his checks, sat on the love seat, interested in what Faith had to say. This was a side to her, a gentler aspect, that Lindsey had no idea existed.

"I think being scared is bad," Dante said, after a moment's deliberation.

"I almost died once," Faith said softly, as if afraid to speak at all. "I was in a coma for months."

"Did it scare you?" Dante eyed her curiously.

Lindsey watched Faith cradle a hand over her gut, pain evident in her dark eyes. "Yes, a little. I remember bits of the coma. It was very strange. I think maybe it was the coma that was scary and not the almost dying. I don't remember seeing any tunnel of light."

Lindsey had to wonder if she had seen a tunnel of darker stuff.

"Lindsey almost died, too, once. Did you know that?" Dante asked, morbidly excited by that.

Shocked, Faith looked over at Lindsey. "No, I didn't."

"It's true," he replied.

Faith's eyes asked for an explanation but Lindsey didn't give it and surprisingly neither did Dante. Faith went back to watching the horror RPG Dante was playing. "You like the scary games?"

"They're the best. I like pretend scared." He made a face. "I know demons are real and all, thanks to Dad, but I really don't want to meet any."

"That's what Lindsey and I are here for," she promised him. "To make sure you don't."

Dante beamed. "Thanks. You're not from California are you, Faith?"

She shook her head. "Boston."

Dante's eyes lit up. "Then you have to know all about the Great Boston Molasses Disaster!"

Faith grinned uneasily. "Uh, no."

Dante paused his game, bouncing in his seat. "It was so cool. It happened back in 1919. They were stockpiling molasses to make alcohol before prohibition and the tank exploded. Two million gallons of molasses went running down the streets. It killed twenty-one people. Some suffocated and others just got cooked in the hot molasses." Dante shuddered. "I don't think I'd want to cook to death."

"Yeah, that would rank low on ways I'd want to die," Lindsey said, knowing Dante well enough to know the boy would get upset if someone didn't join in on the weird conversation. He could see Faith didn't know what to say.

"I lived in Boston most my life and never heard of that," Faith said, at last.

Dante looked disappointed. "Did you hear about the Coconut Grove fire disaster?"

"Do I dare ask what that is?" Faith rolled her eyes.

"He'll tell you anyway," Lindsey said, having heard this one before.

Disappointed his audience was less than enthralled, Dante pouted. "But it's a really bad disaster."

"Okay, tell me," Faith said, deciding it was worth it to keep the boy's spirits up.

"It was a night club in the forties and they locked all the doors to keep people from sneaking in. It caught fire and the only way out was through a revolving door that jammed. Almost five hundred people burnt up." Dante paused, licking his lips. "Dying like I am is a lot less scary than that."

"Hey now, what did we promise? No talking about you dying," Faith said and Dante shrugged.

"Boston had James Allen, a highway robber in the eighteen hundreds. He tried to stick up this guy and shot him and everything but the guy didn't die," Dante said, side-stepping the warning. "Allen was caught and jailed and wrote a story about being a highway man. He was so impressed with the guy he shot for standing up to him that after he died he had his skin cut off and a copy of his book bound in it and had it delivered to that guy." Dante's face glowed with excitement.

Faith made a face, shuddering. "Ewww, that can't be true."

"It is," Lindsey said with a grimace. "Wolfram and Hart has a few books like that."

"I could have lived without knowing that, both of you." Faith leaned over and kissed Dante's cheek. "You're the strangest boyfriend I've ever had, Dante."

"Am I the cutest?" he asked, blushing.

"Darn close. You're certainly the smartest one I've ever had." She grinned at him, slipping an arm around his shoulders, glancing over at Lindsey who rolled his eyes.

"I can live with that." Dante shifted so he could look at Lindsey. "Lindsey, can I stay up and watch _The Frighteners?_ It's like my favorite movie, and I can just lay on the love seat and if I get sleepy..."

"You can watch it," Lindsey broke in, knowing it was easier that way.

Dante beamed. "Thanks."

Lindsey ended up taking a run into town, leaving Faith with Dante since no one wanted to brave the frozen burritos. They dined like kings on Chinese food, and Dante curled up on the love seat, leaving the couch to the adults. He made it half way through the movie before his weak body gave out and he fell asleep.

"How much longer do we need to watch him?" Faith asked, polishing off some of the red bean ice cream.

Lindsey gave his ice cream spoon a final lick. "Just another day then he goes back to San Francisco with his dad."

"He's a such an odd kid but I like him," Faith said, musingly.

Lindsey grinned. "Told you that you would."

Faith set the bowl aside and settled back. "So, is it true, you nearly died?"

Lindsey had been expecting the question and had been debating on how to answer it. He nodded. "I did."

"Angel?" Faith's eyebrows raised.

Lindsey shook his head then deliberated one last time. "I'm going to tell you something almost no one knows."

"You trust me with something like that?" Faith sounded surprised.

"It's not something you can really use against me. The Senior Partners already know. I guess it would amuse some of my co-workers but that's not a big deal. I was about Dante's age when it happened." Lindsey shoved a hand through his hair, knowing he couldn't back out now. "I grew up dirt poor, Faith. I think you can understand that."

She snorted. "No shit."

"I was rural poor, big family, lots of brothers and sisters, too many for my parents to feed easily. We all got the flu one year. I still, to this day, remember what it felt like, the fever, the chills, the horrible weakness, being in the hospital with all those tubes and wires." Lindsey paused, taking a deep breath. "I got better. My sister, Joy and my brother, Adam, died. I guess that's one of the reasons I have such a soft spot for Dante. Kids shouldn't die."

Faith scooted closer, leaning on him. "They shouldn't get hurt either."

Lindsey wrapped an arm around her, knowing she was talking about herself. "I agree." As Lindsey leaned in for a kiss, a loud houndish bay startled them both.

"What the hell was that?" Faith hissed, jumping to her feet.

"I don't know."

More barking and growling echoed in the night. The sound of a massive chain dragging made the hair on Lindsey's arms stand on end. Dante woke up, looking at his elders.

"What is it?" the boy asked.

"I don't know. Try not to worry," Lindsey said, shooting Faith a look. They had already talked about the heart failure Dante could suffer if he got scared.

Faith made a soft, astonished sound as huge red eyes suddenly appeared in the windows. The motion detectors kicked on, illuminating enormous white dogs outside. They came forward with eerie soft padding sounds in counterpoint to the sound of invisible chains.

"Padfoot," Lindsey said, recognizing the creatures.

"Padfoot? I thought that was something from Harry Potter," Dante said, his eyes frozen on the window.

"They're real. Someone has to be controlling them," Lindsey said. "They scare you to death." He pushed Dante down, burying the boy's face in the pillow. "Don't look at them, Dante. If they make eye contact, you're in their power."

"Not afraid," Dante said, his voice muffled by the pillow. "Faith will protect me."

"How do I do that, Lindsey?" she asked, trying to hide her doubt

"Sword would work." Lindsey went for his gun. "So will this. Just don't look them in the eye and hope the protection spell holds."

It didn't and the Padfoots crashed through the glass. Dante cried out, and Lindsey started firing at one of the monstrous dogs. Faith leapt at another with her sword held high. She took off its head with one slash. The remaining Padfoots howled louder and Lindsey felt like ice. Their cries made him so afraid he could barely hold his gun. Faith stumbled a bit, and Dante was balled up, the pillow firmly over his head. What if the boy had a heart attack, Lindsey fretted.

A Pafoot leapt over Lindsey, going for the boy. Lindsey shot at it but only winged it. "Run, Dante!" Lindsey ordered. Better the boy die on his feet, than be shredded where he lie.

Dante exploded off the couch, heading for the broken windows. Faith got between him and the Padfoots while Lindsey drilled one in the head. Faith was covered in blood by the time all the Padfoots lay on the ground. Dante rested against the wall, his eyes glued to the outside view. Lindsey raced over and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Dante's breathing wheezed in and out like a strangling flute.

"We need to get you out of here, Dante," he said.

Dante pointed out the window. Lindsey looked out and Faith came over as well. They all saw the man Dante was pointing to, a short, red-haired man with a furious, freckled face. He wouldn't look particularly threatening except Lindsey knew that he had to have been the one controlling the Padfoots.

"That's Mr. O'Bannion," Dante wheezed. "He's one of Dad's business partners."

O'Bannion took one look at Faith leaping through the broken glass and sprinting for the wood-line and he turned, running for his SUV. He managed to escape. Lindsey called for Faith to come back, that they needed to get Dante to a hospital.

"I don't need to go," Dante insisted, still struggling to breathe.

"Well, none of us can stay here, Dante," Lindsey said, looking at all the blood and dead bodies. "You need to be checked out. I know what those things did to my heart rate. We're going to the hospital."

Dante sagged. "I wasn't too scared. I knew Faith would protect me."

"Just glad that I could." She wiped blood from her eyes. "Do I have time to get some of this washed off me or do we need to book?"

Lindsey looked at Dante and saw the boy's color wasn't too bad. "Hurry."

Lindsey reported to Holland and then to D'Amato telling the what had happened and who Dante had seen. Wolfram and Hart sent a helicopter to evacuate them to a private hospital for Dante to be examined. It was nearly noon the next day before he and Faith were allowed in to see Dante. The boy beamed, seeing them.

"Faith! Lindsey!"

"Hey, kiddo." Faith gave his cheek a kiss. She handed him a little gift. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I get to go home tomorrow. I'm going to miss you." Dante pouted.

"Open the gift," Faith said, excitement clear in her face.

Dante tore open the bright paper and took a gold cross out of the box. "Cool."

"It's better than you know. It was a gift from my Watcher. I burned a couple of vampires with it," Faith said and Dante's grin was immense. Lindsey wasn't sure if he had ever seen the boy happier.

"Wicked." Dante put it on. "Thanks, Faith."

"Looks good on you," Lindsey said.

"A vampire-burning cross is like the coolest thing anyone's ever given me," Dante enthused. "You're like the best girlfriend ever, Faith."

"Who am I to argue with that?" She ruffled his hair. "Guess this is goodbye though."

"No!" Dante struggled to get up from the hospital bed. Faith put a hand on his shoulder and he subsided. "Stay awhile and talk to me. I get so bored in here."

Faith glanced over at Lindsey who nodded. "Sure kid, just for a little while though. You need your rest."

A little while turned into several hours before Dante was worn out and the couple escaped. Lindsey took her hand.

"That was a very nice thing you did, giving him that cross."

Faith interlaced her fingers with his. "My Watcher tried hard to help me, my first Watcher, not Wesley," she spat the name. "Maybe if she hadn't died..."

"Do I hear a hint of regret?" he asked.

Faith shook her head. "Too late for that. Anyhow, I'm not exactly doing White Hat work any more, Dante aside. I think she would have approved of me giving him that cross."

"You made his year, especially with the bit about the vampires." Lindsey smirked.

"All true. Did Wolfram and Hart catch that O'Bannion bastard?" Faith's lip curled.

Lindsey shook his head. "Didn't have to. D'Amato dealt with him."

"And I'm sure I don't want to know how. So, do I get a vacation before the next assignment?" Her dark eyes sparked.

"We'll see."


	5. Goodbyes

CHAPTER FIVE

Lindsey wasn't sure what woke him up but something had. He looked over at Faith, who was also rubbing sleep from her eyes. Whatever it was had awoken them both and that made him nervous. Lindsey glanced over at the bedroom door and sat bolt upright.

"Dante! What are you doing here?" he asked, even though in the pit of his stomach he knew. Beside him, Faith's breath caught and she shook.

Dante fingered Faith's gold cross. "Just wanted to say thanks for making it all less scary and I hope you won't forget me. I won't forget you." The boy beamed and Faith started sobbing, pressing her face against Lindsey's shoulder.

Lindsey trembled, his eyes hot with tears. "When you get where you're going, Dante, look for my siblings, Joy and Adam. They're a lot of fun to play with."

"I will. Bye!" Dante waved and disappeared.

Lindsey folded Faith in his arms, then reached for the phone. "Mr. Holland, sir, sorry to call so late," Lindsey said, trying to keep his voice even. "I just got a visit from Dante, sir...yes, I thought so. I'm sorry to hear it, sir." Lindsey set the phone back in the cradle. "Dante's heart gave up about an hour ago," he whispered.

Faith crushed herself to him and Lindsey held her, pressing his face against her hair as he wept.

It was a beautiful day, the sun beaming down on Dante's funeral, as if the boy had arranged for the perfect day for the proceedings. Lindsey thought back to what he and Faith had done the last time they were in a cemetery and felt that much more depraved for it. Dante had been buried with Faith's cross at his own request. Faith, looking amazingly proper in her black dress, clung to Lindsey's arm, needy in a way he had never seen. But today he needed her just as badly.

They lingered as the rest of the massive funeral party left. The ground around the still-open grave was littered with flowers. Faith carried a live lime tree in her arms. Mr. D'Amato had requested everyone take a plant home with them as a gift from Dante.

"I'm not going to be able to have a shot of tequila without thinking of you, kiddo, once this thing fruits," she said, sniffing hard, trying not to cry. "Might not be a thing to tell a kid but hey, you were my boyfriend, right?"

"We're going to miss you, Dante," Lindsey said. "Hope you, Adam, and Joy are having a good time over there. You dad told me your last words, 'I have faith.' He said he knew you'd want me to know and I'll make sure they don't get forgotten."

Tears streaming, Faith shifted the tree pot on her hip, cursing softly. "Why does doing good always hurt so damn much? I don't want to feel like this."

Lindsey put his arm around her, leading her away from the grave. "Usually with Wolfram and Hart, this is not a problem."

"Good," she said bitterly and neither of them believed it.

Ficathon requirements

Another character you want involved: Faith  
If other character is female, do you want them romantically paired: Yes  
Three objects/things/places/people you want: a controlling relationship, doesn't matter who does the controlling, sex in a public place, and testing each other in some way  
Two objects/things/places/people you don't want: don't want lilah or angel  
What's the highest level of fic you want (they can write lower than what you say but not higher): NC-17


End file.
